Homestuck THE END OF THE WORLD
by LigerLover297
Summary: Characters from a different world, average fangirls, and a mysterious prophecy. This all leads to the end of the world.


**Hello everybody! This is my first time with FanFiction so bear with me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Camila~**

I woke up from the shining sun at the window. I looked at the alarm clock. It read 8:00 am._  
_

"Oh shit!" I muttered to myself. I have never been late to class in my life! Scratch that. I may as well have been late before but today was a day I couldn't miss. Especially when I can get sued for being tardy. AGAIN!

I put on my clothes as fast as I could. I got my trombone and backpack. I got a piece of toast and just ran to the bus. Good. I wasn't late to the bus.

I passed by the people giving that look of _"Why is that girl such a mess?" _that I hated so much.

I sat right next to one of my best friends Ilianna. Snickering at me of how I was eating my bread.

"Did you have a rough morning?" Ilianna snickered at me.

"Shut up!" I said with my mouth full. "I couldn't miss the bus and get dropped off by my dad. That would be embarrassing!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

After ten minutes at being in the bus, we were at the school.

The bus driver opened the door and let us out. Like in my regular routines, I waited for my friends to come in, when I heard a voice.

Excuse me? Do you know where the gym room is?"

I turned my head around to see who it was.

He had big wide blue eyes full of curiosity, wearing rectangular glasses, short, black messy hair, a tannish skin, and a very noticeable overbite. He was wearing navy blue jeans, along with white sneakers. He had on a white T-Shirt with a green ghost on it. I instantly knew who it was. That was John Egbert.

This day had just gotten better!

* * *

**~Vivian~**

After I dropped off my violin, I noticed Camila talking to someone who I defiantly didn't know.

As being a good friend, I stayed out of sight by being behind a wall. So I can see how Camila was going on talking to this guy.

"Do you know where the gym room is?" The boy said, a little more harshly.

After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"I- I- I-" Camila stuttered, then shook her head and spoke more proudly this time. "If you go to this hallway over there, that's where the gym room is."

He was then looking at where she was pointing, then smiled.

"Thanks! The boy said then left. But he stopped and looked at Camila. He ran back and shook her hand.

"My name's John." He said. "John Egbert."

I felt as still as a statue. That can't be _the _John Egbert. He couldn't be! I've heard Camila talk about him but this couldn't be him! Can he?

I shook my head. That couldn't John Egbert. He doesn't even exist!

She smiled back at him and shook his hand back. "Camila." She said. "Camila Castillo."

"Nice to meet you!" John said while leaving. But he yelled, "So see you if we have the same class together?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

"Okay see you!" Then he left.

I got out of my hiding spot went to Camila.

It took her a while to notice me until I tapped her shoulder. That's when Camila noticed me.

She blinked a few times until she shot a _I'm- gonna- kill- you- later- look._

"Were you just standing there while I was talking to John Egbert?" Camila asked.

I nodded my head.

She scoffed, "Some friend you were. Where is Ilianna and Sienna?"

As if we snapped our fingers, Ilianna and Sienna came in. Their faces the same as Camila when she was talking to John.

"Sorry for taking so long putting our instruments away." Sienna said, rubbing her neck. "The music room had... a meeting."

"It's okay." Camila said. "But when I came in the music room, they didn't have a meeting."

"They did it at the last-minute okay?!" Ilianna put in. But I somehow knew that she wasn't telling the truth to us. And I didn't want to push her too much.

Suddenly the bell rang for class to start.

"Meet you guys at lunch?" I asked.

"Sure." They said in unison.

We dashed off to our next class.

* * *

**That's my story folks! What do you think of having another chapter? Put it in the comments if you want more!**

**-LigerLover297**


End file.
